What Lies Within a Green and Silver Heart
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: A series of oneshots for the Forum Wide Competition. Slytherin and Proud    Rating may change.
1. Pink Roses and Regrets

_House: Slytherin_

_Prompt: Hold_

_Summary: The story of what happened to Hermione straight after the end of the Second Wizarding War. Very mild hints at femslash. Slightly AU._

_Author Note: This story hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. _

* * *

** Pink Roses and Regrets**

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she ran through the corridors in the aftermath of the battle. People called her back but she carried on regardless; she'd never felt more alone in her entire life. Ron was with his family as they started to come to terms with the loss of Fred, and Harry had gone upto the dormitory – or what was left of it – to get some peace and quiet. Through it all it had been just the three of them, and though she'd occasionally deplored never having any quiet time in which to sit and reflect, or read a book, Hermione had gotten used to it. Now it was quiet, too quiet. Once all the repair work had been carried out, however long that may take, she'd travel to Australia and lift the charm off her parents, but for now she had no one.

She ran outside and blinked twice as her eyes adjusted to the light. The sun was already high in the sky by this point, mocking the sobriety of the situation. Hermione threw herself onto the grass beside the Black Lake and cried; for everyone who'd given their lives for the wizarding world, but for herself, and her friends too. The bright sunlight reflected off the water, a fine mist made contact with her skin in the gentle breeze, and in her mind she was transported back to happier days spent here – relaxing with her friends after exams, and after finishing early on Friday afternoons.

Watching from one of the only demolished towers, from her private quarters, was Professor McGonagall, stood looking dejectedly out over the balcony at what remained of the school grounds. Smoke still billowed from the Forbidden Forest, grey clouds fusing with clear blue skies. Although the fires in the trees had since been extinguished, the scent of charred wood lingered in the air. The grounds were the most deserted that she'd ever seen them, and as she reflected on the events of the last twelve hours she felt older than she ever had before. Minerva's eyes trained on the lake and on the girl sat alone beside it. She recognised Hermione immediately and watched as she transfigured pebbles into dusky pink roses, before pulling off the petals, dropping them into the water and watching as they drifted away.

A tear slipped down the headmistress' cheek. She'd observed Hermione silently over her years as a student and watched as she blossomed from a shy, bushy haired young girl into the confident, ambitious young adult she was today. She'd always possessed an admirable work ethic and throughout her education, always strived to know everything she possibly could. Minerva had no problem admitting that the girl's intelligence matched her own and it had been a welcome pleasure to have a conversation with whom she considered an equal, despite the noticeable age difference. She'd missed their weekely chats over tea and biscuits when Hermione hadn't returned for her final year. Maybe that was why she felt so much towards her now, although deep down she knew there was more to it than that. She'd long since acknowledged that her feelings for the young girl ran deeper than was strictly professional, however she could never have imagined acting on them.

The Professor watched as Hermione tucked her legs under herself and rocked gently; she couldn't see properly from her position at the balcony but she could tell she was crying. Her heart went out to the broken young girl, who'd faced so much more than her years would ever have let on, endured the worst terrors imaginable, all so future generations would have the chance to live in a world where they had a choice, and a chance to be who they wanted to be. Minerva McGonagall had never been prouder of a Gryffindor student than she was of Harry, Ron and Hermione today. She held them all in the greatest respect.

Hermione didn't know how long she'd sat there but when she dried her eyes the sun had disappeared behind a cloud. She shivered; the wind had picked up considerably but she still didn't move. A sudden movement behind her made her jump up. On instinct, she grabbed her wand and whirled around, still hearing people screaming and seeing objects exploding in her mind. Shaking off that feeling, Hermione looked up coming face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. It took a second for her to recognise the woman - who was covered in dust and grime with bruises tainting her porcelain face - in comparison to the elegant, well dressed lady they knew. "My apologies Miss Granger, I merely sought a place to be alone; it seems we had much the same idea. I shall leave you to continue your musings in peace."

Hermione couldn't help but to stare at her; her eyes were rimmed red from crying and the lines etched on her face made her appear old beyond her years. Her robes were torn, and blood still leaked from a nasty gash on her forearm. It was the first time she'd seen Narcissa look anything other than perfect. "Where are your husband and your son?" She asked curiously, wiping her eyes on her sleeve as she wondered why the Malfoys' were still hanging around at Hogwarts, when she thought that'd be the last place they'd want to be.

Narcissa sat on the grass beside her, making Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable at her presence, but she didn't say anything. "Lucius has been taken away to Azkaban to await trial for his many years of misdeeds." The older witch's voice thickened and tears welled up in her eyes which Hermione pretended not to notice and looked away. "And Draco-" The blonde's voice petered and broke, silent tears which she'd been _holding_ in rolled down her cheeks. "Draco was killed whilst in battle against Dolohov!" Her tone rose hysterically and she turned away from Hermione. Pride; it had always been her greatest weakness and a Black family trait which she and Bellatrix shared, at that. Even now, she still couldn't seem to let it go, but what else did she have left?

The young witch was shocked at the implication of Narcissa's words. Draco, after seven years of worshipping his father, had tried for the first, and last time in his life to do the right thing. Dumbledore had seen the good in him and he'd been right; he really could change. In the end it just wasn't enough to save him. "I - I- don't know what to say," She started faintly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Narcissa's shoulders shook and she gave a hollow laugh that made the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand up. "You don't have to pretend you care," she managed, tears still coursing down her cheeks. "Mr Potter, Weasley and yourself hated Draco from the moment you started school. He and his father were Death Eaters-"

"Hate is a strong word Mrs Malfoy," Hermione cut her off, "And at the end of his life he knew what was right - he just made his choice too late. Regardless of that, he was your son and whatever else he may have been is irrelevant. Your loss is no less inconsequential than ours."

Narcissa wiped her eyes on a dusty sleeve, "Draco always said you were the smartest witch in your year; privately I always thought he was jealous." She stood up from the grass, "thank you for your kindness," she said sincerely. "It's more than I deserve and I thank you."

Hermione shook her head, "It was a very brave thing you did last night; Harry told me you saved his life and I'll always be greatful to you for that." She replied, waving away Narcissa's thank you.

"Somehow it doesn't feel like enough; I doubt it ever will." The elder woman looked dazed, unshed grief was reflected in her eyes and she knew she needed to leave. "I need to be alone now," she said. "I bid you good day and I hope we can meet again sometime."

Hermione gave her a sad half smile, "you can count on it," she answered quietly. "And I really am sorry for your losses,"she said after another minute had passed, for she suddenly remembered that she'd not only lost a son, but a sister as well. She wasn't sorry that Bellatrix was dead; she just felt for Narcissa, which was strange when she thought about all that had happened. She wondered how many others would be quite so forgiving. Hermione silently transfigured a handful of pebbles into the same pink roses she'd tossed into the lake and cast a spell over them so that they'd never wither. She gave them to Narcissa to _hold, _"for Draco," she explained, "So that the world will never forget how he changed. Overcome with sobs, Narcissa hurried away; she couldn't say as much but she was grateful and Hermione knew it.

"That was a very decent thing you just did Miss Granger." A lilting Scottish accent came from behind, and she tried to smile but it never quite reached her eyes in light of the tragedy that had taken place. "That said, I don't know why I was surprised; I'd have expected nothing less from you." Hermione's face broke into a proper smile, and Professor McGonagall was relieved. She knew she was going to get through it; not for weeks - or maybe even months, but in the end she'd be just fine. And that was all Minerva wanted for her. To be happy.


	2. Where Her Loyalties Lie

This is my second one-shot for the 'Forum-wide competition' and I really enjoyed writing this one. Please read, and hopefully leave a review – I welcome constructive criticism.

Thank you to Dannii (Another-Picture) for beta-ing this for me :)

**- Leanne **

* * *

_**Challenge:**__ Write about a character from your own house and another character._

_**House: **__Slytherin_

_**Characters:**__ Narcissa Black and Andromeda Black. __**No Romance**_

_

* * *

_**Where her loyalties lie **

Nightfall seemed to take an age to arrive that day. As she waited for the skies to darken, Narcissa Black sat in the window seat, watching the stars appear against the darkening backdrop, tear tracks still glittering on her cheeks. She was listening for the tell-tale creak of the stairs that meant her parents, and finally her sister, had retired to their beds. Narcissa fastened her traveling cloak, and under the cover of blackness apparated with a faint pop, concentrating firmly on her destination.

She reappeared in the shadowed hallway of a quaint country cottage, which usually she would have scorned, however tonight it seemed of little consequence. She was here for one reason and one reason only. A tiny spot of light made a dent in the blackness – Narcissa raised her wand, muttered 'lumos', casting a bright light over the room, to find her elder sister standing there, wand nervously outstretched.

On seeing who her unexpected midnight visitor was, Andromeda cautiously lowered her wand. "Cissy… what are you doing here?" She approached her slowly, unsure of her sister's intentions, or indeed, whether she was there of her own free will or on her parents orders. She suspected the latter. "Did they send you?"

For a second, her younger sister just stared at her as if she didn't recognise her – which she realised – she barely did anymore. Never would she have imagined Andromeda to turn her back on her family in such a manner. "No they didn't, they – they don't know I'm here." Narcissa swallowed hard and it was clear she felt uncomfortable disobeying her parents. The moment of awkwardness passed and she ran forward and enveloped her sister in a fierce hug. "I had to see you– I needed to know you were okay." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, her parents angry recriminations still resounded in her ears. "Daddy's furious; I've never seen him this angry," Narcissa's voice wobbled and Andromeda could tell she was close to tears. It pained her to see what she was putting her baby sister through, but knew there was no way she could back down. "They really are serious Andy."

Andromeda's bottom lip trembled. She'd battled against her parents beliefs in silence for years, ever since she'd learnt to form her own opinions. Not having them in her life, though it sounded terrible, didn't seem like much of a punishment. Losing her sisters however, felt like losing the use of one of her limbs. The strangest thing was though, when weighing up the negatives she still couldn't bring herself to have a change of heart.

"So am I," she stated firmly. "I know what they believe in – I've known it for years and I've never agreed with their principles. The only difference is that now I have the strength to turn my back on it – just as they have me." She added quietly as an afterthought.

Narcissa all but ignored the dig at her parents, "they'd take you back though," she protested. "All you have to do is go to them and apologise; swear never to see Ted ever again." She begged, her blue eyes bright, reflecting her unshed tears, "Please Andy, this is your only chance. They've forbidden us to see you ever again – Bella agreed straight away."

Andromeda pulled away from her, tears clinging to delicate eyelashes and clouding her vision. "I've made my choice, Bella has too," She paused, as if gathering her thoughts. Bellatrix's loyalty to her parents came as no real shock to her for she and her eldest sister had rarely seen eye to eye. She put that down to their teens when they'd been so competitive in vying for their parents' attention. They even looked somewhat alike (more so than she and Narcissa), although Bella's appearance was much more refined and when she was around Andromeda faded into the background by comparison.

She knew Bellatrix had always been intent on going down the same route as her mother and father, and she never tried to dissuade her, nor follow her lead. That was one path Andromeda had no desire to explore. "Now it's time for you to choose yours," Andromeda spoke into the silence. "You don't have to be like them Cissy, you can make your own choice now."

For what felt like an eternity neither of them spoke. "I do know they're wrong about this," she admitted. "They're still our parents though and I need them," Narcissa conceded meekly. "You know what Andy? I think you do too, you're just too stubborn to admit it." It was a bold statement coming from her, _and _she suspected grimly, a result of her mother's influence.

Andromeda's expression hardened, she'd never known where Narcissa stood in choosing right from wrong. Bellatrix had always followed her parents and whilst Narcissa had tried to live up to her eldest sister's reputation, Andromeda had noticed she'd been somewhat less certain. Now it seemed clear.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way then," the elder of the two sisters said firmly, when it became apparent that Narcissa wasn't going to give in. "I never meant for this to happen." Andromeda let the tears fall, tired of fighting and having to defend her feelings to the people who were supposed to care.

Narcissa looked at her as if she was seeing her in an entirely different light, "I have to go," she said hoarsely. "I can see it was a mistake coming here, I just thought I could make you see reason." Her voice lacked conviction, her sister knew that she doubted her decision and that she probably had from the minute she'd voiced it. She knew that it was only her conscience screaming betrayal towards her parents, which stopped her from changing her mind.

"Mother and Father are the ones who should be seeing reason," Andromeda said, keeping her voice even. "I wish I could tell you I regret how things have turned out, but I can't because I – I don't. I had to choose Ted, I love him and if I had to make that choice everyday for the rest of my life it'd always be the same"

"Then you know what happens now," Narcissa's voice was small and unsure, however much she tried to hide her emotions, she never could from Andromeda, who felt as if another piece of her heart was being torn from her body. "I can't see you anymore. When I leave here tonight, I can no longer call you my sister; if I see you in the street I have to ignore you. In a social setting, you'll be the filthy little blood traitor and at home, it'll be as if you never existed." Tears trickled from her eyes and she leaned forwards, letting her hair fall across her face. "Please change your mind Andy."

A sob escaped Andromeda's throat, and a lone tear ran down her cheek. "I can't," she choked. "I love him too much for that Cissy; I only hope that one day you'll be able to understand that." Narcissa couldn't speak, and crying freely now, she grabbed Andromeda and held her sister tightly one last time. For more than a minute they stood there, delaying the inevitable. They drew apart, and hands shaking Andromeda removed the necklace she was wearing. Pressing it hard into the palm of Narcissa's hand, she took a deep breath, "Should you ever change your mind, you'll always be welcome in our house. We won't turn you away." She promised. "The same applies to Bella."

Narcissa was sobbing almost too hard to speak, but she couldn't leave without letting Andromeda know she cared, "I know you think I'm doing the wrong thing, but for what its worth I think you're doing what's right" she whispered, half afraid to voice the words out loud. "And I hope you have a happy life together – that you always think you've done the right thing, because that's the most important thing. Never have any regrets."

Her words meant more than Andromeda could ever have expressed, and it was just as well, because by the time she turned to look at her, she was gone. She never even said goodbye. It was when in the comfort of her own room, that Narcissa looked at what she'd been given – a tiny white flower on a silver chain. She smiled through her tears, fingering each delicate petal.

A Narcissus; which she still wore to this day.


	3. Safe until the Darkness Fell

**Forum Wide Competition – Round 3**

**Challenge:** Prompts list 2: **Feeling** **dizzy**, **Orange**, Are you sure?, **Flickering**, **It's** **expected**, **Something is wrong**, **Candle**. (Prompts used have been highlighted in bold.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, unfortunately. I've just borrowed the characters for my own (and yours I hope) enjoyment. They are all property of the lovely J.K Rowling and I seek no profit from the writing of this fic.

**AN:** Thank you to RoseScor90 for beta'ing this piece for me. It's very much appreciated, and to everyone who has reviewed entries 1 & 2.

* * *

**Safe until the Darkness Fell**

-()-

Minerva McGonagall stood just feet away from the burning wreck watching as the flames engulfed it. She shivered sensing the unmistakable evidence of dark magic, close enough to be bathed in an orange glow and to feel the scorching heat emanating from the building. The fire was, no doubt a result of the killing curse backfiring. With regret she looked on, watching as what remained of the top floor turned to dust and joined the rubble littering the ground. Againsts the darkened sky, the Dark Mark lingered in mid-air. The fire crackling roared in her ears, and muggle firefighters shouted as they tried unsuccessfully to extinguish the blaze. The scent of burning wood and rubber hung in the air, and thick grey smoke obscured her vision. Her eyes started to sting and she wasn't sure if it was from the former or her emotions getting the better of her.

The extent of the destruction brought a lump to her throat and in her mind's eye she could picture the quaint country cottage when Lily and James were alive. Roses of every natural shade grew within the low stoned walls and the lawn was well looked after. There was a muggle swing and slide round the back of their home alongside a miniature Quiddich pitch; that had obviously been James' idea. Lily Potter had always been very house-proud: not unlike what little Minerva had seen of her sister that day. Every surface always sparkled, the windows gleamed in the summer sun and the winter frost settling on the glass made it the perfect Christmas card setting. She used to visit often, and would usually be greeted with the aroma of freshly baked bread and homemade soup. The last time Minerva had seen them had been a year previously. If she closed her eyes, she could still smell Lily's flowery perfume, as she hugged her goodbye. Dark red curls cascaded down over her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled happily. James on the other hand, seemed preoccupied as if he knew the danger approaching.

Minerva's stomach was in knots, and she felt momentarily dizzy. Upon waking that morning, she'd had an ominous feeling that something was wrong. The war had been gathering speed for weeks now; something was bound to happen soon. That day whisperers quickly confirmed her suspicions, but she hadn't believed the rumours until she heard it from Albus himself. He'd always said it was to be expected that the Dark Lord would find them eventually; it was always a risk of using the Fidelius charm. It didn't make it any easier to bear though and now an overwhelming sense of grief left her heart feeling heavy.

It wasn't considered professional to have favourites among her students but she had to admit, Lily Evans had been the exception. Everyone that was ever sorted into Gryffindor was a credit to their house; students like Lily however, didn't come along very often. She was kind and helpful beyond what was expected of her, her mind was brilliant – though from a muggle background – she always excelled at whatever she turned her hand to. Most importantly of all, Lily tried to see the good in everyone. Everyone except for James Potter.

James was the complete opposite of Lily. He too was intelligent, though it was rarely shown academically. He learned things quickly and didn't feel the need to try. Had there been a NEWT in playing pranks however, he surely would have achieved an 'Outstanding'. His real talents lay with Quiddich, and Minerva had yet to find someone who displayed the same ability on a broom. James' greatest flaw was that he was over-confident and didn't always know where to draw the line, hence the reason he spent so much time in detention. James infuriated Lily for five years, from teasing her, to asking her out on dates and it was obvious to everyone but her, that he was serious. They'd started dating towards the end of their sixth year after James began to behave himself (though only when Lily was around) and in Minerva's book it wasn't before time either. They made a beautiful couple; it was no surprise that their relationship lasted throughout the rest of their magical education. Lily Evans became Potter the year after they left Hogwarts, and shortly after, they became parents to Harry James. Now their lives had been cut terribly short and their son would know only the stories he heard from those who knew the Potters' best.

Villagers who had watched the night's events unfold from a distance started to come and mourn their deaths, though they had no idea what had really taken place. A tear slid slowly down Minerva's cheek followed by another. She conjured a bunch of flowers and gently laid them on the ground. Beautiful white lilies that radiated hope for future generations. Head bowed she stepped back from the ruins of what was once a happy family home.

The news of the Potters' death hit the Daily Prophet with the dawn of a new day. Voldemort was gone, and the wizarding world came together in celebration. People came from afar to Godric's Hollow to pay their respects to his parents and Harry was none the wiser. That night back at Hogwarts, Minerva lit a candle for little Harry Potter. She watched the flame flickering in the breeze, reflecting on the changes brought about in the wizarding world. At night she re-lit the candle, as a reminder of what this 'new beginning' had cost to attain. She continued to do so for the next eleven years.


	4. Wasn't it?

**Forum Wide Competition – Week 4**

**House:**Slytherin

**Challenge:** To write about a character given to you with a character of your own choosing, from a different house. Must be a romance, whether one-sided or otherwise

**Given character:** Alice Longbottom

**Chosen character:**Lily Evans

**Author Note:** I wasn't sure about the pairing of this when I first saw my character and I'm not really sure about it now. I think it shows in my work that I've struggled with this challenge. In the end I decided to play to my strengths so it's predominantly Alice/Lily, and **will contain a mild femmeslash warning.** It hasn't been beta'd this time, so there probably will be errors.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. They're all property of the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Please read, and hopefully leave a review.

Leanne :)

* * *

**Wasn't It? **

She didn't know exactly when her feelings for Lily Evans had started to change but it was somewhere between their fifth and seventh year at Hogwarts. It could have been at some point during the long nights spent sympathising with her over James Potter's shortcomings; although secretly she'd been rather pleased. It could have been as she and their friends looked on as he tried (and to her delight) failed to capture Lily's attention in a way that pleased him. Everyone in their year knew he only did it because he was attracted to her. Everyone except for the aforementioned redhead that was, despite Lily's intelligence. She failed to see it and Alice was selfishly glad.

That all changed at the beginning of their final year. Lily did the unthinkable, when she swallowed her pride and accepted James offer of a date. Alice's green eyed monster roared jealously in her stomach as she watched them over breakfast every morning. The heart that had for months skipped a beat at the sound of her laughter or when she pictured Lily's sparkling green eyes, now beat dully in her chest as she acknowledged that he was the reason for her happiness. James Potter, the boy who had irritated Lily since they first set foot in the castle, was the one making her laugh.

Watching them exchange cute little glances and sharing pieces of buttered toast felt like taking a bullet: painful and quite unnecessary. Alice hated every minute of it. She took to eating alone before her friends awoke and spending countless hours in the library under the pretence of revising for her N.E.W.T.S.

Things were never quite the same between them after Lily and James started dating, although the redhead seemed oblivious. Alice acted as though her friend's lack of awareness was down to Lily not wanting to admit their friendship had changed. But really Alice knew it was because she was too caught up in James to notice. She tried to pretend it didn't affect her, when in truth it was the reason she cried herself to sleep at night. Soon exams were upon them – the rest of her friends moaned about feeling unprepared – but for Alice the hard work needed to get through the next few weeks was a welcome distraction from the way she felt inside.

Alice believed she was hiding her feelings well but there was one person who noticed. Frank Longbottom was the type of guy you'd find sat in the corner on his own, he was extremely shy and his intelligence nearly matched Lily's. As the months passed he had observed her change in behaviour, and one day when they were both waiting around for a practical exam decided to speak to her. She didn't reveal anything, but it wasn't until after something he'd said that she realised she hadn't been hiding her emotions as well as she thought.

They'd all graduated from Hogwarts; the amount of NEWTS they gained was a fair reflection of the efforts they'd put into their education. Well, for most people it was. Alice and Frank had become firm friends and reluctantly (on her part) started seeing each other. Thoughts of Lily haunted their dates and she was never truly his. Every little thing about him she could find a way to compare to the redhead that occupied her thoughts. He didn't seem to notice.

In the November of that year Lily and James announced their engagement. Lily almost squealed with delight as she requested that Alice be her bridesmaid. Her friend had opened her mouth to decline and the words were on the tip of her tongue when she changed her mind. She couldn't bring herself to disappoint Lily and found herself accepting, all the while hating herself for not coming clean about her feelings. She doubted she ever would now. How could she when Lily seemed so happy?

With Lily at the forefront of her mind again, Alice distanced herself from Frank further, and he thought he knew the reason why. From her bitterness when she spoke about Lily's impending wedding and her reluctance to get involved with it, he deduced she was jealous of her friend. In reality she was jealous of James because he had everything she'd desired for the last two years, but she silently envied Lily because she was truly happy. So he had been half correct, not that she ever told him so.

His solution to her internal battle was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.

Sometimes Alice didn't know why she accepted his proposal, but other days she knew perfectly well the reason why. Lily had James and she'd never want anyone else the way she wanted him. She saw it reflected there every time she could bring herself to see them together. And if she couldn't have Lily then at least she'd have someone who loved her. She may not have loved Frank in quite the same way but he loved her and that was all that mattered.

_Wasn't it?_


	5. Picture Perfect Memories

**Forum Wide Competition**

**Week 5**

**Challenge:**To write about a character/pairing from a house you didn't write about in either challenge 2 or 4, and base it on 4 lines of inspiration.

**House:** Slytherin

**Pairing:** Tonks (Hufflepuff)/Remus (Gryffindor)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (because you would never have guessed that). Speech written in italics has been taken directly from HBP and I do not own that either.

**Author Note:** I really liked writing this piece even though it took me the longest time to complete. I don't think it was that I found the challenge difficult; I've been toying with two similar ideas all week, just struggled to put it down on paper. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please read and hopefully leave a review.

- Leanne

* * *

_'Never forget that you only get one shot. _

_One shot at this day; one shot at this minute. _

_One shot at this age; one shot at life. _

_So make sure your life is one you will enjoy watching in your final moments'_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories**

**I. **

**April 1997 **

They were the last to leave after a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. It was a rainy April afternoon and the weather was a fair reflection of the grim mood that consumed the Order members and the rest of the country alike. Tensions were running at an all time high and there was an almost expectant feeling in the air that something was going to happen soon, Dumbledore certainly seemed to think so. Of course, it was highly possible that he knew something more than he was sharing with the group, but that was his prerogative. Everyone was being cautious, not without good reason and that was how Tonks and Remus came to be stood pressed together on the doorstep of her home. New security measures placed on the homes of all the Order members meant that anyone was unable to apparate directly inside and so – for that reason – was she.

Tonks was perfectly capable of making her own way home and he knew it but still insisted on accompanying her. He hadn't admitted it to anyone but over the last few months, Remus had come to care deeply for the young witch. She exhaled slowly his close proximity making her flustered. She fought to control her appearance, casting her mind around for something to distract her from thinking of him. Her hair changed from a faded purple to the most vibrant shade of pink matching her flushed cheeks. Tonks inwardly smiled, she felt like a young schoolgirl with a crush. "Do you have to shoot off or can I interest you in a drink?"

"I'm afraid I need to get back," Remus managed awkwardly. "I'm on duty in a few hours and should probably try and get some sleep."

Tonks sighed, visibly disappointed. "Okay well, some other time then?"

"You can count on it!" he smiled, and she felt as though she could melt into a puddle on the doorstep.

On impulse, she leaned up pressing her lips to his, droplets of rain running down their faces and soaking them through to the skin. It took a second for her to register that he was kissing her back but all too soon, it was over. For a few seconds neither of them spoke. "Goodnight Remus," she whispered finally.

He kissed her on the cheek before giving her a small smile and apparating home. Tonks sighed touching the spot where his lips had been seconds before and going inside.

**II. **

**June 1997**

Silent tears slipped down her cheek and she felt numb as the night's events played in her head. "Dora," Remus said quietly.

Tonks turned to face him. She couldn't remember a time when she'd seen him look so grave, and he looked old beyond his years tonight though she felt as if she'd aged ten years that night. Her hair was an unusually natural shade of brown and she looked remarkably like her mother and in turn, Bellatrix. "Oh Remus," she whimpered, "I can't believe he's gone!"

"I know," he answered heavily. "I can't believe we ever trusted Snape," he said remorsefully.

Tonks shook her head, "you couldn't have known," she said sympathetically. "We should have done more; we knew he was once a Death Eater," he said resolutely Beating himself up didn't make him feel any better but it felt good to be able to apportion some of the blame.

"Remus," she said exasperatedly, "Albus trusted him and by association so did we. There's nothing anyone could've done. You've got to stop blaming yourself!" She reached for his hand and he recoiled as though her touch burned.

"Don't –" he stammered, looking away from her and focussing on a point above her head.

"We need to talk about this – this thing between us," Tonks said determinedly forcing him to look at her.

Remus stood up. "Now is not the time Nymphadora," he countered stubbornly walking away from her.

"It's as good a time as any Remus," she mimicked his tone. "Just listen to what I have to say, surely I deserve that!" Defeated he sank back down onto the window seat and Tonks started to speak, "Remus John Lupin, you're the most stubborn, annoying, and downright irritating person I've ever met. I tried so hard not to like you, and I don't know why but I do, and I can't help it." She smiled humourlessly. "I know you feel the same; I know why you won't make a commitment to me but you only get one chance at life, you might as well spend it happy."

"Dora, we've been through this before." Remus sighed wearily.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Tonks snapped. "If you can say, honestly that you don't have feelings for me then walk away, leave now and I won't mention it ever again!" The seconds felt like minutes as she waited for a response. In the silence that lingered between them Tonks could hear Minerva's words echoing around the room. She knew Remus could too._' Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think there was a little more love in the world.' _

Tonks smiled as Remus enveloped her in his arms; Dumbledore had been a very wise man.

**III.**

**July 1997**

Tonks stood in front of the full-length mirror examining her reflection critically. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Yes?" she said, reaching over and pulling it open.

Ted Tonks stood in the doorway, his mouth dropping open as he looked at his daughter dressed in the floor length ivory gown. "You look beautiful Dora," he said heavily and with watery eyes.

"Thanks Dad." She answered, a pink blush creeping over her cheeks. "Are you coming in or would you like to chat to me from the hallway?" Her father gave a low chuckle and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed and watched her finish putting her jewellery on in silence. "You do understand don't you?" She turned back to face him. "I know it isn't the ideal situation, but life's short and if we wait we might never get this chance." Andromeda and Ted's approval had always mattered to her.

"I understand Dora," he replied reassuringly. "It's not what I always wanted for you; every father wants his daughter to have the perfect wedding day but I do understand why. Just promise me you'll be happy, because that's all I want."

Tonks face broke into a smile, "I promise," she almost whispered. "Remus will look after me Dad, you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried Dora, I've seen the way you look at each other; I know he loves you." The conversation petered off into silence and eventually Ted stood up. "It's nearly time to leave."

They'd only been engaged a matter of days, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. The wedding was a small ceremony consisting of Andromeda, Ted and the registrar. Tonks knew that Remus wanted better for her than this, he'd wanted them to wait until after the war when he could give her a 'proper' wedding but life was too short not to take chances. As she stood at the front of the room with him Tonks didn't think her wedding day could be anymore perfect than this.

"And with the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tonks smiled radiantly, leaning in to kiss Remus. Their lips met and she kissed him as if it was the first time. Her parents got to their feet and moved to congratulate their daughter and her new husband.

They went to her parents for food and some celebratory drinks, escaping as soon as they felt like it wouldn't be too rude to leave. "Would you like to do the honours?" She winked at Remus, who pushed the door open before picking her up in his arms and carrying her inside. Tonks giggled as he stumbled and let her fall on the couch. It was then she noticed the darkness and little white lanterns hovering above their heads. Her lips curled into a smile and she reached out a hand. Her husband pulled her up from the couch and into a gentle kiss. Their bodies converged and her breathing hitched as the kiss deepened. Fingers fumbled with the zip on her dress, her legs wrapped around his waist as it fell to the floor in an ivory puddle. Remus pressed hot kisses against her neck and collarbone, carrying her upstairs to their room.

It was that night they conceived their first child.

**IV**

**March/April 1998 **

"I CAN'T BLOODY DO THIS!" Tonks screamed in between gasping for breath, and digging her nails into her husband's hand. Her hair had changed to every colour under the sun in the two hours she'd been in labour.

Remus winced, unable to feel his fingers by that point. "We're nearly there now sweetheart, just a few more pushes," he murmured encouragingly, privately thinking there was no way on earth he was putting her through this again.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" she panted, groaning as another contraction rolled over her. He looked helplessly at her mother at a loss for what to say or do.

"You're doing brilliantly love," Andromeda soothed, wiping her daughter's sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. "Try to relax and only push if it's absolutely necessary." She turned to the healer. "How far is she?"

The healer looked frazzled, and that was putting it politely. "We can see the head – a couple more pushes and she'll be there," she reported.

"When you feel your next contraction push as hard as you can," Andromeda instructed as Tonks let out an agonising groan. "That's it, one more like that and you can meet your son."

She dropped her husband's hand and gripped the sheets instead, her knuckles turning white. Her hips rose of the bed and with a final push she collapsed exhausted, feeling the pressure decrease. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, and the tiny cry from the end of the bed sounded a million miles away. Remus jumped up from his chair, "It's a boy! Dora we've had a little baby boy!" he shouted, his face breaking into a smile, making him look instantly younger.

"Congratulations Remus" Andromeda beamed, leaning across the bed and kissing him on the cheek. Tonks opened her eyes and lay there exhausted, only mildly aware of her surroundings. She felt Remus slip his hand into hers and smiled when his lips kissed her on the forehead. "You did it sweetheart," he whispered, the joy evident in his voice. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Would you like to hold your son?" The healer came to stand beside the bed, holding their baby, cleaned and wrapped in blankets. Tonks struggled to sit, being aided by her husband who put a pillow behind her back. Her sleeping son was placed carefully in her arms; she beamed as she held him for the first time. Remus wrapped his arm around her and their family unit was complete.

A gentle smile crossed Andromeda's features and pride for her daughter welled up inside. "Do you know what you're going to call him?"

Tonks exchanged a look with Remus, he nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek dissolving on the baby's blanket. She motioned her mother to come closer and held the bundle out to her. "Mum, meet your grandson, Teddy Lupin."

Andromeda smiled through her tears and carefully cradled him in her arms. "Hello Teddy," she whispered.

The next few days were difficult at best, as they tried to adjust to being parents. Teddy woke up every three hours and tiredly they took it in turns to nurse him. Andromeda had been a godsend since the birth of her grandson and had moved into their spare room just until Teddy started sleeping for more than a couple hours at a time. They couldn't have done without her.

Remus smiled sleepily at his wife from the doorway, watching as she rocked Teddy back to sleep. He padded over to her and wrapped his arms around them both. Tonks stroked Teddy's cheek with the back of her finger, smiling as she felt Remus pressed against her back. "Sorry I disturbed you," she mumbled sleepily.

"I can never sleep without you," he whispered into her neck. He untangled himself from their embrace and watched as she placed Teddy back in his cot, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "You're a wonderful mother Nymphadora and a wonderful wife. I'll never regret a thing."

**V.**

**May 1998 **

"REMUS!" Tonks bellowed into the chaos as she ran through the battleground looking for her husband. Coloured jets of light zipped past, forcing her to duck. Keeping low to the ground, she crawled amongst the debris on the floor. A loud crack above her caught her attention and she moved just in time to avoid being hit by part of the ceiling collapsing. The air was rife with people screaming as spells made contact and there was a low rumble as giants tore through the portraits. Fear clutched at her heart as she tried to avoid being trampled and at the same time search for Remus who was nowhere in sight.

She watched Ginny in battle with a faceless Death Eater and let out a low gasp as the red spell missed her by inches. With a shaking hand, she pointed her wand at his back and muttered a curse under her breath. The Death Eater staggered for a moment before falling forwards and landing face down on the floor. "Are you okay?"

The redhead nodded spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "Thank you," she managed wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve. "Apparently Remus is battling…"

"Dolohov!" Tonks interrupted, "I know, Aberforth told me but I can't find him." Panic crept into her voice and she looked desperately around the room.

"He'll be around somewhere," Ginny said reassuringly, ducking as a body flew above their heads. "I'll help you look for him."

"REMUS!" Tonks screamed, ignoring Ginny as she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He heard her cries and took his eyes off his opponent for a second. That moment was all it took and fixated, Tonks watched as a green light hit him directly in the chest. His face contorted in agony, tears spilling down his cheeks. The commotion of the battle seemed to pale into insignificance as his wife watched him gracefully fall to the ground and move no more. He never even got to say goodbye.

Tonks let out an anguished cry; the fight was still taking place everywhere she looked but for her it was all over. Voldemort had won and she'd lost the best love she'd ever known. One woman delighted in her despair. Bellatrix Lestrange. A painful knot formed in her chest as she dully listened to the witch taunting her. They both raised their wands in the same instant.

Tear tracks streaked her cheeks and she stood tall as she faced her Aunt. "Expelliarmus!" She croaked unable to bring herself to kill Bellatrix even after everything she'd done. Maybe it was because of how much she could see her mother in her, or maybe because the blood running through her veins meant more than she had ever realised.

Bellatrix let out a manic laugh as her niece's spell missed its target. "You're too much like your mother for your own good Nymphadora," she cackled.

Hatred flickered behind 'Dora's eyes, "I'd rather be like my mother than be like you," she spat back. "At least I know what it's like to love!"

"Andromeda's raised you well," Bellatrix toyed with her wand not taking her eyes off the young witch. "It's just a shame you won't be around to bring up little Teddy!" She looked at her through narrowed eyes, impatient for this to be over now. "Who'll protect him once Mummy goes the same way as Daddy?"

"He won't need protecting," Tonks said coolly. "He'll be raised knowing that we died so he could live in a world where he's free to love who he wants, and where he doesn't have to experience this kind of hurt. You won't be able to touch him; I only hope you live long enough to regret what you've done!"

His most faithful Death Eater snorted derisively, "I've never regretted a thing," her voice lowered dangerously. "I never will."

Tonks hesitated before speaking. "Not even killing your own sister's daughter?"

"That blood traitor isn't my sister!" Her lip curled and she raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix's cry echoed in a distant chamber of her brain and as the jet made contact, she felt numb for a second. Her eyes dulled and Image after image filtered through her mind as twenty-five years of life was converted into pictures. Everyone she held dear to her was there in her thoughts and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Her parents, Remus on their wedding day, and Teddy were the last things she saw before her eyes closed for the final time, a peaceful smile playing on the corners of her lips.

* * *

**Review? Please? :)**


	6. Sometimes Heroes Don't Survive

**Forum Wide Competition: Week 6**

**Character:**_ Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)_

**Missing Moment:**_ Cho's reaction to Cedric's death. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and it's characters all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, who surprisingly isn't me. So I guess I don't own them. _

**Author Note: **_This is by far the hardest week for me because First POV and I don't get along. Despite that I'm pleased with the way this turned out and I know I tried my best. So I'm happy. Thank you to Dannii (another-picture) for beta-ing this :) Love you xo_

* * *

**Sometimes Heroes Don't Survive **

**-()-**

Harry collapses face down into the mud, Cedric falling to the ground beside him. The TriWizard cup lays abandoned in the dirt. The crowd are screaming themselves hoarse, and I can barely hear myself cheer above the cacophony of whistles and trumpets blaring at the prospect of a Hogwarts victory. It no longer matters whether it is for Hufflepuff or for Gryffindor; it all equates to the same thing. Hogwarts have won.

Peering through the gaps created by the crowd, Harry starts to move but everyone's attention is drawn away from him to Cedric, who is still lying on the ground unmoving. Harry collapses back onto the ground closer to Cedric than before and I can see him shaking violently from here. An eerie silence descends on the previously jubilant supporters and the sound of Harry's crying is carried into the night. I just feel cold all over. My hands are shaking and I can feel my heart hammering nervously in my chest. I let out a shaky breath, I don't realise I'm holding.

Heads turn as Dumbledore leans over Cedric. I watch him slowly shake his head. As if in slow motion Cedric's father breaks away from the crowd and a thousand pairs of eyes are witness to him sobbing over his son's lifeless form. All around me people are starting to cry as the realisation dawns that Cedric is dead. Hot tears spill from my eyes and suddenly I can't breathe; I feel like I'm suffocating. Blindly I reach up and tear the yellow and black Hufflepuff scarf from around my neck; Cedric's Hufflepuff scarf which he gave to me just before the final task.

The world seems as though it's spinning wildly and my vision is blurred, the bright colours blend into one and everything goes momentarily black. Trying to breathe through my tears, I'm dimly aware of a hand squeezing my shoulder tightly. I turn blindly, coming face to face with Marietta. She never held a particularly high opinion of Cedric, but then she didn't think much of any of the champions. "I'm so sorry Cho," she says in my ear, concern etched on her face. Her words sound muffled even though she is beside me, and I just stand there numb. Marietta has disappeared into the crowd before I realise I never replied.

Harry is taken away by Professor Moody and Dumbledore has a tense conversation with Professor Sprout, before disappearing after them. The Hufflepuff house flag shoots out of her wand and Cedric's Head of House drapes it over his body. I notice that Marietta is back and she's brought Madam Pomfrey with her. I vaguely hear her instructing Marietta to take me up to the Ravenclaw dormitory and my head feels a million miles away from my body as I stumble on the rickety stairs leading down from the stands. My bones feel condensed to jelly, and I can feel my knees starting to buckle under the weight of my body, when we pass by where Cedric's body is. Knowing that he is under there makes my heart writhe agonisingly in my chest, every sense is screaming.

The air is stifling, choking me and I can't bear to be around the crowd. I break into a run and can hear people shouting after me. But I can't stop. I need to be alone. The castle is deserted and I slow down, struggling to breathe with a tightness encompassing my ribs. It eases momentarily and then I feel nothing.

**-()- **

I wake up the next morning to the sunlight filtering in through the blue drapes of my four-poster. For a brief blissful few seconds it is as if nothing has changed and I smile. Then comes the memories. Marietta finding me slumped in the corridor and taking me to bed and, Cedric.

His face swims to the forefront of my mind, and I feel sick as my eyes automatically train themselves on the moving photo on my bedside cabinet. Laughter lines are present on both of our faces as Cedric whirls me across the dance floor at the ball. Struggling to sit up I reach for the potion beside me; it burns my throat as it goes down but today I barely notice. Sinking back down into the pillows, I surrender myself to a dreamless sleep.

**-()- **

Dumbledore makes a speech at the leaving feast, just as he does every year. It's the first day I've been out of my dormitory since the day of the task. But today it is all different. The bright colours of the winning house are gone, replaced by sombre black drapes. The speech usually promotes inter-house unity but today it is in memory of Cedric. Everything is for him. The students of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are all listening intently. Out of the corner of my I see a familiar smirk fixed on Draco Malfoy's face and the rest of their house sit there looking disinterested. Anger rises in my throat at their ignorance but I look away from them and up at the enlarged photo smiling at me and waving. I feel choked up again and for what feels like the millionth time since that day, I can't believe he died. He was loyal, clever and a good person. He didn't deserve to go like this. He didn't deserve to go at all.

**-()-**

As the carriages draw away from the gates, I look back up at the castle on the hill. I've always enjoyed going home at the end of the year to see my family and entertain them with tales of the year before returning in September, but this time I just feel empty. I don't want to tell them about this year, I need something that's just mine. Because it's all I've got left of Cedric. We pull into the station and the Hogwarts Express is waiting on the tracks. I glance back again and feel further away than ever. It feels like I'm leaving a part of myself behind.

All of my memories of him are at Hogwarts; and I'm scared that when I'm not around them, I'll start to forget.


End file.
